Voice Actors
Each character in the series has a Voice Actor, this article lists off most of the Cars video game series' actors, and related trivia. List (All actors with a * are deceased) * Lightning - Owen Wilson (Cars: The Video Game/Cars: Fast as Lightning), Keith Ferguson (other appearances) * Mater - Larry the Cable Guy * Sally - Bonnie Hunt * Doc - Paul Newman* (Cars: The Video Game), Corey Burton (other appearances) * Ramone - Cheech Marin * Flo - Jenifer Lewis * Sheriff - Michael Wallis * Fillmore - George Carlin* (Cars: The Video Game), Brian George (Cars: Mater-National Championship), Mark Silverman (Cars: Race-O-Rama), Lloyd Sherr (Cars: Race-O-Rama/Cars 2: The Video Game) * Sarge - Paul Dooley * Luigi - Tony Shaloub * Guido - Guido Quaroni * Lizzie - Katherine Helmond* * Chick Hicks - Michael Keaton * King - Richard Petty * Darrell Cartrip - Darrell Waltrip * Mia - Lindsey Collins (Cars: The Video Game), Audrey Wasilewski (Cars: Mater-National Championship) * Tia - Elissa Knight (Cars: The Video Game), Anna Graves (Cars: Mater-National Championship) * Gudmund - Scott Wood * Otto - Dee Bradley Baker * Koji - Masi Oka * Giovanni - Carlos Alazraqui * Emma - Jennifer Hale * Candice - Tara Strong * El Machismo - Randy Savage* * Stinger - (Comunicates with engine revvs) * Boost - Jonas Rivera * Wingo - Adrian Ochoa * DJ - E.J. Holowicki * Snot Rod - Lou Romano * Fletcher - Corey Burton * Gerald - Steve Purcell * El Guapo - Alex Reymundo * Papo - Rafael Sigler * Philip - Joe Smith * Yuri - Mark Ivanir * Vince - Jerry DeCapua * Barry - Rob Izenberg * Sonny - Quinton Flynn * Lenny - Greg Baldwin * Fred - Andrew Stanton * DH Student - Joe Smith * CH Student - (TBA) * Tommy Joe - Bill Farmer * Lewis - James Patrick Stuart * Judd - Bill Farmer * Cletus - James Patrick Stuart * Buford - Bill Farmer * Zeke - James Patrick Stuart * VIN - MacInTalk * Tater - Stephen Stanton * Tater Jr. - Andrew Stanton * Bubba - Lloyd Sherr * Tractor - Steve Purcell (Not Credited) * Stanley - John Michael Higgins (Not Credited) * Trophy Girl - Jennifer Hale * Mike - Ivar Brogger * Not Chuck - Mike Nelson * HTB Pitty - UNKNOWN * Count Spatula - Dee Bradley Baker * DH Pitty - UNKNOWN * MotorCo. Pitty - UNKNOWN * Sulley - John Goodman * The Crippler - E.J. Holowicki * Ginormous - Joel McCrary * Piston Cup Racers - Keith Ferguson and Brian George * Mack - John Ratzenberger * Red - Joe Ranft* (Not Credited) * Kabuto - Mach Tony Kobayashi * Frank - (Sounds are Computer-Composed) * Bulldozers - (Sounds are Computer-Composed) * Al Oft - Brian Fee * Sedan Tourist - Nolan North * 70s Sedan - Jerry DeCapua * Minivan - Lou Romano * RV - E.J. Holowicki * SUV - Joel McCrary * Hatchback - Jennifer Hale * Wagon - Jennifer Hale * Pickup Truck - UNKNOWN Category:Tutorials